Remnant's spy
by bing127540
Summary: Percy's life was great he had everything that he could ever want, a girlfriend, friends a normal life, well as normal as a demigod life can be. but one day an event sent all that away and started him on a new journey. All right go to Rick Riordan and to Rooster Teeth.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's pov

Everything has been going great since we won the giant war. Mom and Paul told me that they are expecting a little girl on the way, and the seven are going there own way. Hazel and Frank are now praetors of new home, piper and Jason are on Olympus doing gods know what, Leo is opening a garage with Calypso ( it was surprising when he landed on the shore with calypso on fetus's back, let's just so that was one awkward day), and Annabeth is still working on finishing the repairs to Olympus while I just stay at camp training new demigods how to use a sword. But that changed one day.

I started my day out normally sleep until 8, then eat a giant plate of blue waffles, then start training new demigods. As I was finishing up my last class for the day a demigod comes running up to me saying Chiron wants to talk to me. I quickly let my class go and ran to the big house. But when I got there I was meet with a weird sight. Hermes was there next to Chiron but instead of his normally happy smiling face that he always had was replaced with a frown and a look in his eyes like he was never going to see me again, same goes for iron the frown on his face almost made me want to turn around and leave, but that was too late when Hermes started talking. "Percy we need you to come with us, you are needed on Olympus." He said as he laid a hand on mine and Chiron's shoulder and flashed us to Olympus.

When the blinding light cleared we were in the throne room on Olympus and the whole council was there sitting on their thrones of power making me feel like a small bug against them. " lord Zeus what do you require of me?" I asked kneeling before him, not wanting to get vaporized by lighting. "Percy my nephew stand we have much to talk about." He said. "Percy what would you say if you were offered a job that required you to leave your life behind?" My father asked and I knew something was going on. "Father what's going on? Why would you ask such a question? Wait is there another war coming or something?" I said asking question after question. "Percy all will be explained shortly and no there is no war, well not one that involves demigods or gods." My father said. "Poseidon don't make him more confused than he already is," Athena said smacking him upside his head.- He was about to yell at her but Zeus stopped it before he could fully open his mouth. "We don't have time for this," Zeus said slamming his master blot in the flour.

"Whatever, Percy what we're trying to say is that we are offering you a job. One where you would have to leave your life behind." Athena said bluntly. "Umm, what are you talking about, What job?" I asked getting more confused by the minute. "Percy the job is simple. We're asking you to be a savior of another world." my father said. "Ahh what, I just finish saving this world from Gaia and the giants and now you want me to save a world that doesn't concern me," I shouted at them not caring if it would get me killed. "Yes Percy we know that, but we also know that you would not let any innocent person die at the hands of evil," Zeus said. That stopped my little rant in its tracks, even though I hate to admit it they were right. "Fine but why do you keep saying that I would have to leave my life behind? Wouldn't I just come back after I save the world like I did the last two times this has happened?" I asked.

"That's the thing Percy, if you expected this job you would have to leave everything that you love in this world, that means no friends and no more Annabeth, meaning that you will have to leave her." my father said with a sad look on his face. "WHAT why, why would I have to leave Annabeth and my friends?" I asked not liking this idea more. "Percy remember when you lost your memories and went to the roman camp?" he asked. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" I asked getting frustrated. "Because Percy if you just suddenly disappeared everyone would come looking for you, and if they found out that there is another world just like this one thing would just get bad," Chiron said laying a hand on my shoulder. "My lords and ladies, why don't we give him time to think it over before he makes his decision?" Chiron asked. "Fine but he will be staying on Olympus in his father's palace until tomorrow," Zeus said before he flashed away in a bolt of lightning (drama queen). "C'mon Percy I will take you to my palace." my dad said.

Piper pov

I watched as the gods and goddesses walked down the road, not a care in the world. Ever since we saved the world me and Jason have been living on Olympus with our parents, and honestly, I couldn't be any happier. I had Jason, my friends, and I can finally spend time with my mother. But now a day it's has been boring lately, sure I had Jason and my mother but one can only take so much talk about different shoes and Jason was almost always in training with his dad. But at least I had Annabeth and sometimes I would help her with her designs or we just talk, but lately, Annabeth has been hanging out with a minor god and has been getting real close to him, and I'm afraid that if this continues someone is going to get hurt, mainly Percy.

That's where I was heading right now, me and Jason had free time (more like he had some free time) and we all decided that we were going to hang out and go to lunch. But when we got to where we were going to meet up. We were met with a sight that surprised both me and Jason. Lying on one of the grass hills was Annabeth crying with that god trying to attack Percy, but was failing miserably. Percy must have come to Olympus to surprise Annabeth, but got a surprise instead. Then not a second later we were met with an unconscious god at our feet with a very pissed off Percy walking towards the throne room.

All we could do was stand there as Percy just walked away from a fight with a god completely unharmed. Annabeth probably seeing us, ran to us expecting to go to open waiting arms, but what she got was a slap to the face. "How could you Annabeth he loved you and you just throw that away for a second rate god," I said walking away from a shocked Annabeth. "Should you have been that harsh, she's our friend even though what she did was wrong?" Jason asked running to catch up to me. "I don't care what she did, but what made it worse was that she did it to our best friend," I said trying to catch up to Percy.

Percy's pov

The walk to his palace was uncomfortably silent, I guess not really talking before will do that to you. Once we made it there it was how I expected, it was made with sea stone and had seashells in the stones. To be honest it looked like his palace in Atlantis. "Well Percy make yourself at home, I will be back in a little while," he said flashing away. Not wanting to be stuck in a building all day I went to find Annabeth. It has been a while since I have seen her. As I walked down the streets of Olympus people started to point and whisper to each other when I passed them. And it wasn't helping my mood right now.

After a couple of minutes of walking around, I found her sitting there on a grassy hill just staring out at nothing. I was about to go to her but I was stopped when a blond guy started walking to her (probably just to hit on her, ha good luck with that). But to my utter shock when she saw him she ran to him and started kissing him. Not a moment later all I saw was red and I was pissed and my target was that blond dude.

When I got there, they were still kissing so, I pulled him away from her and punched him straight in the jaw. "What the hell are you." She stopped once she saw it was me. "How, how could you do this to me, to us?" I said trying to keep my temper in check. "Percy I'm.. I'm so sorry, but you always were gone and you one to talk, you have all those demigoddesses at your fingertips how was I supposed to know that you weren't cheating on me?" she screamed at me as tears ran down her face. "Trust Annabeth trust, I have loved you since I first met you and all the things that we have been through together you still are questioning my loyalty, hell Annabeth it's my fatal flaw, how can you do something so unwise when your mother is the goddess of wisdom?" I

screamed tears starting to roll down my checks. "But I have to thank you, you just made my decision so goodbye Annabeth," I said turning to leave. "Oh, I hope you have a wonderful tim.." I was cut off by the person trying to sucker punch.

When I got a good look at my attacker, I saw that it was the blond dude that Annabeth was cheating on me, but a better look I found that it was Hercules. "So this the savior of Olympus," he said looking me up and down. "And your Hercules the strongest man alive, son of Zeus, well Mr. strongest man alive you better lay off the donuts you're starting to get a little chubby," I said patting his stomach. "You dare insult me you puny human, I could crush you easily kill you with a snap of my fingers," he said putting his middle finger and thumb together. "Oh come on, I dare you," I said folding my arms and smiling. "Fine say goodbye former hero of Olympus." he said and all was heard was a "SNAP". "What you're supposed to be dead," he said as he kept snapping his fingers. "Well I guess that you aren't as powerful as you think, but now it's my time," I said punching him straight in the jaw. That is how you knock someone out. I said walking back to the throne room.

As I got there, no one was there, so being alone I let all of me feelings that I just bottled up, I cried, cried until I couldn't. So, I just sat there thinking about what I did wrong. I kept hearing knocking on the doors and someone timing me to open up, but I just sat there until I heard the doors swing open and in came the laughing gods (well all but Artemis and Athena). But it all stopped once they saw me. "Percy what wrong?" my father asked running up to me. "She broke up with me dad, she cheated dad," I said crying into his shoulder. "Oh Percy I'm so sorry," he said hugging me.

After a while of me crying and the other gods just standing there awkwardly I finally calmed down. "I've made up my mind and I want I to expect," I said standing up. "Percy don't do this because of what happened," he said. "I am only doing this because the only thing that was really holding me back was Annabeth, but now that I found out she's been cheating on me, I don't really have anything holding me back to do this mission," I said but as soon as I finished speaking Athena started yelling at me. "How dare you insult me by saying my daughter would do such an unwise choice," she yelled. "Actually Athena darling he's telling the truth, your daughter has been cheating on this hunk of meat here for about a year," Aphrodite said checking her already perfect nails. That seemed to shut her up. "Percy what about your friends surely you don't want to leave them." dad said. "True i don't want to leave them, but they have there own lives to live, none of them are going to have time for me in the future, and besides some of them probably already knew." i said sadly. Leaving a depressing tone in the room.

"Anyways Percy are you 100% sure that you want to do this because there's no going back if you agree with this?" Zeus said with a considered look on his face, and honestly, it was creeping me out. "Yes I'm sure," I said. "Alright then, but there is something else," he said. "And that would be?" I asked. "Well you see Percy we can't let the people from remnant (the other world) know that we exist, it would bring chaos and war between our two worlds. That is why we will have to change who you look and you who you act." Zeus said. "What do you mean that you are going to change how I look," I asked scared that they are going to do like some surgical thing. "Well Percy Hecate is a master/creator of the mist and from what we can see is that the mist is also in remnant but at a very little rate, so we are going to use it to change your appearance, but your just going to act differently." Athena, she so rather rudely. "Oh let's make him a ginger." Aphrodite squealed. "Um, how about no," I said terrified of what she was planning.

"Anyways you will be attending a school called beacon academy, we have a friend there his name is Ozpin he is also the headmaster for beacon. He will be your safeguard if anything happens to you. And one more thing no one must know, no one can know who you really are unless you completely trust them." Zeus said. "Ok son go pack and get some sleep you will be leaving in the morning." my father said flashing me to my room in my mom's apartment. As I walked out I saw mom and paul on the couch watching tv. Smiling I went back to my room and started to pack. As I finished I looked at the clock on my dresser and saw that it was almost midnight. But as I tried to go to sleep I couldn't the events in my mind still fresh, so I got dressed, grabbed some food and my stuff and headed to the roof. I stayed there for what seems the whole night because the next thing I noticed was the sun coming up and a hand being placed on my shoulder. "Percy it's time to go." my father said looking down at me. I just nodded as he flashed us away.

Once the blinding light was gone I found that we weren't on Olympus, we were in the middle of a forest. And in front of us was a blue fog like thing, it almost looked like floating water. (like the portal from the flash season 2). "Percy Hecate will be here in a minute to change your appearance, but in the meantime Zeus wanted me to tell you that we will check up on you once a week," he said and I nodded. After a couple of minutes of just standing there awkwardly Hecate finally flashed in. "sorry about keeping you waiting, I had a customer that didn't really know what he was looking for." she said putting some drachmas in a pouch. "So shall we get started," she said putting her hands together. As she started to separate them a thick mist that I couldn't control surrounded me. As soon as it comes it left, but I didn't feel any different. Probably seeing my confusion she brought out a hand mirror, and when I looked into it what I saw was not the same person I saw every time I looked into a mirror. Instead of having black hair it was replaced with blond but still it's messy self, my eyes were now a dark sky blue and I wasn't tan anymore. I kept looking at the mirror in disbelief. Probably see my expression they started laughing. " ha ha ha very funny but I have a question if I am supposed to be a different person then what name am I going to use?" I asked which seemed to shut them up, well at least my dad, Hecate kept giggling. "Well you're right, what do you what to be called?" he asked as Hecate finally calmed down. "Well my mom said that I had I great grandfather named Jaune, so how about Jaune arc?" I asked. "Alright if you want to be called that then you will be called Jaune arc until you finish your mission," he said.

As I was getting ready to go through the portal Hecate stopped me. "Percy a couple more things, I want to thank you for saving this world twice, and in memory of that I want to give you this," she said handing me what looks like a white rectangle with a bronze diamond in the middle. "Thank you," I said not knowing what this is. Hahaha, she laughed. "Push the button." she trying to catch her breath. Not seeing a button on this thing I pushed the diamond, as I did the white thing split apart and there was a piece of glass in the middle of it. "It's your new phone, but in remnant it is called a scroll," she said as I pushed half diamond near my thumb and it closed.

"Thank you so much." I said picking up my bags. " your welcome Percy, and good luck with your mission." Hecate said before flashing away. "Well I guess that it's time for me to go," I said heading towards the portal, but was stopped when my dad pulled me into a hug. Good luck my son be safe." he said letting go. "Don't worry dad what could go wrong," I said stepping through the portal and let me tell you it was a rush. But as I made it to the other side I saw a guy in a green suit, white hair, and holding a cane even though it looked like he didn't need it. "Percy Jackson I prosom." he said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's pov

"Yes, and I prosom that you're Ozpin," I said which got him to smile. "So what now?" I asked. "Well the new school year is about to start, so I will need to take you to vale then you will be able to take an airship to beacon," Ozpin said picking up his cane. "Alright, so how are we going to get to vale then?" I asked picking up my bag. "It's not a far walk from here probably five, ten minutes at most," he said turning around towards the tree line.

The walk was the most awkward moment I have ever been in. I tried to start a conversation but I couldn't find the words. Every time I tried to speak my mouth would open but nothing would come out. But it finally stopped when I saw the first sight of the city. And let me tell you it reminded me of new york. But just not as crowded. But instead of stopping for a second he just kept walking towards what looked like a platform. But when we got half way there I saw a bunch of kids around my age looking like they were waiting for something. And when he suddenly stopped. I was confused as crap. "Ok Percy this is where I leave you," he said turning to leave. "Ok, but where do I go from here?" I asked still confused as to what I was supposed to do. And he just sighed. What is his deal, did he not have his coffee. "Just do what the kids on the dock do the rest will be explained to you on the way," he said walking down the street.

Well goodbye to you too. I said turning and started walking up the dock. And when I got to the top, I could tell that these kids weren't like every other kid like at home. Most of them had guns, swords, or any kind of weapon. It kind of intimidating. I mean I was the only one that looked like they didn't have any kind of weapon. Well expect for a girl with golden bracelets, but something told me not to underestimate her.

For about ten minutes I just stood there just waiting for a plane to come and get us (which I was not looking forward to). But as I was waiting a girl with red hair came over and started to shake my head like crazy. "Hi I'm Nora, what your name," she said with a giant smile on her face. "I'm perc… Jaune, Jaune Arc," I said. Which only got her to smile more which I thought was impossible. "Well Jaune Arc, it's nice to meet you," she said finally putting my hand down. After a while of just of her staring at me, I heard the sound of engines, and I haven't been so happy to hear that sound in my life. But as I looked at what was coming was no plane it was a flying death trap and it scared the living crap out of me. "Not much of a flyer." Nora said nudging me in the side and walked off to a guy in a green jacket.

As I walked onto the plane the inside scared me more than the outside. Inside a normal plane there were at least seats, but no in here there was only a walk space no flipping chairs. I just hope this won't be a long flight or I'm going to throw up. After a couple of minutes of the other kids flooding in here, the plane started to take off. It was so slow but that wasn't the scariest part it started to shake making me clutch the railing making my knuckles turn white. After a couple minutes of nonstop shaking it finally stopped and the plane was finally fly smooth. As I let go of the railing I looked at where my hands were and where my hands use to be the railing was bent. I got to hope no one saw it was me. Not a second later I heard a squeal. I looked at who made it. It was the girl with the golden bracelets, but she was hugging a small girl with a red hood on. Designing to just focus on not throwing up I looked out the window. I know not the smartest idea but it was all I can do while the others just talked and act like they aren't in a flying metal coffin. But my concentration but broken but a video of a blond woman with glasses started talking. "Hello and welcome to beacon," she said making a lot of people murmur about beacon or who she was. I was with the later group. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. Well, that answers that question. "You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace. And as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." she finished as the video ended and everyone started to crowd the windows to get a good look at beacon. But I wasn't, I was trying to not throw up on the plane but failing miserably. And as the plane started to land I lost it and started to throw up. Luckily I made it to a trash can on the plane before a lot of puck came up, but I guess I didn't do a very good job of keeping it in as I thought because the next thing I know is I hear screaming of girls saying gross and get it off. But I dared not move from the trash can because I didn't want to throw up from the embarrassment I will have to face once I move.

As the plane finally landed and the doors opened I ran out of there faster than Leo when he found out that we had taco Tuesday at camp. But unfortunately, I left my bag on the plane, which met I had to go back in. but I guess it was my lucky day because Nora came skipping out with them in her hands. "You seemed like you needed help," she said handing them to me. "Thank you Nora, I just scared of heights I guess. She was about to respond but the same guy with the green jacket called her over. "Oh sorry Jaune that's Ren I got to go, but I hope to see you again," she said before she skipped back over Ren.

"Well she seems nice." someone said from behind me making me jump. I looked behind me only to find Ozpin there with a smug look on his face. "I don't like you know right now," I said picking up my bags. "And why is that?" he asked but he knew I could with the smile on his face. Whatever I said. You do know that you could have left your bags there would be sent to a room for you, before you get your team." he said as he saw that I still had my bags. " no i didn't because someone didn't tell me shit and just left me to figure out what to do on my own." I said all but shouted. "Ok, ok you don't have to shout it," he said putting his hands up. "Just give them to me and I will make sure that they are taken care of," he said holding out his hands. "Thank you," I said handing him them. "Ok is there anything else I need to know before you disappear?" I asked. "Oh nothing much just that you need to be at the coliseum in 20 minutes," he said turning and started to walk away. Ok be at the coliseum in 20 minutes, but wait where is the coliseum?" I asked whether he was too far away or just didn't want to answer he didn't say just keep walking.

For about ten minutes I just walked around trying to find where to go. But every place I go always lead me back to the docks. But around my fifth time coming back I wasn't alone the red hooded girl and another girl with white hair were there talking, well more like the white haired girl was shouting shaking something at the other girl. I was about to just leave thinking that it was just a little fight like you just stepped on her foot or something like that, but when an explosion went off, it stopped me from leaving. As I looked back and the dust was clearing I saw the red hooded girl rubbing her nose like she just sneezed and the white haired girl standing there with ash all over her, and she started screaming at the other girl. "This is unbelievable, this is the exact thing I was talking about," she screamed as she dusted off the ash. "I'm really, really sorry." the red girl said pointing her fingers together. You complete dolt.! What are you even doing here aren't you a little young to be attending beacon." she screamed. Now that she mentioned it she does look a little young. I didn't hear what she said because it was too quiet. "This isn't your ordinary combat school, it's not just sparring and practice you know we're here to fight monsters, so watch where you going," she screamed. I was about to intervene but when I saw that a different girl carrying a book and a red vile started walking to the screaming girls. "Hey I said I was sorry princess." the red girl said trying to stand up for herself. "Its heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." the black haired girl said. "Finally, some recognition!." Weiss said smugly. "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." the black haired girl said. Which almost made me die from laughter. And I guess the red girl agreed with me but hid it better than i. "what- how dare-! The nerve of- ! ugh." the girl was at a loss for words as she just took the vile and started walking towards the school. It was funny, maybe this school won't be as bad as I thought. But what surprised me was that the red girl tried to talk to Weiss saying that she will make it up to her. While the black haired girl walked off too. And when she noticed she fell on her knees and closed her eyes, which I thought was the best time to see what happened.

"Hey.. I'm Jaune," I said holding out my hand. "Ruby," she said blushing as I pulled her up. "Ha aren't you the guy that throw up on the ship?" she said laughing a bit. Agh, no one is going to let me live that down. "let's go for a walk." I said walking towards the school. "Ok, all I'm saying is that motion sickness is much more common problem than people let on!" I said not telling her the truth about why I throw up. "Look, I'm sorry vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind," she said trying to explain that ridiculous nickname. "Oh yeah, what if I called you crater-face?" I said teasing her. "Hey, that explosion was an accident," she said stomping her foot like a little kid. "Well, the name's Jaune Arc. short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies, love it," I said jokingly. "Do they?" she asked seriously which made me laugh. "What?" she asked. "You do know that I was joking right," I said laughing. "Oh, hmm so, I got this thing." she said pulled out the red rectangle thing behind her back which turned into a scythe. "whoa! Is that I scythe?" I asked kind of scared of it. "It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle," she said lifting it up. "A-what?" I said not really sure what she said. "It's also a gun," she said smiling. "Oh! That's cool," I said as I remembered all the guns in the Ares cabin. I think you could supply an army with all the guns they had. "So what've you got," she said looking for my weapon. "Oh hmm, this I said pulling out riptide (in pen form). "Oh, but I don't think that will help you with fighting monsters it's just a pen. She said as a confused look went on her face. "Oh it's not just a pen," I said pulling off the cap. I laughed as her jaw dropped when the pen was replaced with a three-foot bronze sword. "Yeah I also have a shield too," I said pushing a button on my watch which turned into a four-foot bronze shield with a picture of a pegasus flapping it's wings on the front.

"But how, how your pen and watch become a sword and a shield?" she asked in awe of riptide and the shield that Tyson gave me. I don't know they were given as a gift be my father and brother. She looked a little disappointed that I couldn't tell her how they work. " that's so cool, sorry I guess I'm kind of a dork when it comes down to weapons, I guess I did go a little overboard in designing it." she said putting her scythe as it was like a pet. "Wait you made that thing," I said impressed that she made something like that.

"So why did you help me out back there, in the courtyard?" she asked putting away her scythe. "Eh, why not? No one should be treated like how she treated you," I said putting the cap back on riptide and also putting away my shield. "Hmm, hey where are we going?" she asked looking around. "Oh, I don't know. I was following you," I said. "You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark? I asked making her laugh.

We started to run when I told her about the thing Ozpin told me about, trying to find the coliseum. We finally found it when we saw a bunch of kids were heading. As we entered the building I saw a lot of people, I wasn't really paying much attention to what was happening until I heard "ruby! Over here I saved you a spot." the blond girl from earlier said waving ruby over. "Oh, hey I got to go.i'll see you after the ceremony." ruby said running over to the blond girl. "Agh come on now who am I supposed to talk to now," I said trying to look for a spot. Not a moment later the ceremony started.

"Ahem... I will keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But when I look amongst you all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time here at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin said finishing his little speech up. As professor, goodwitch took his place. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed." she said walking after Ozpin. Umm, that was weird, I don't recall any teacher saying anything like Ozpin, umm probably just his thing to make his students prove him wrong or something.

Not a moment later Nora came up and jumped on my back. "JAUNE I want you to meet my best friend Ren," she said as I landed face first onto the ground, and the guy from before walked up to us. "Nora I think it would be wise if you didn't jump on people," he said pulling me up. "I'm Ren by the way," he said sticking his hand out. "Jaune, Jaune Arc," I said shaking his hand. "Isn't this great now we're all friends, wait we should be on the same team together it would be awesome," Nora said putting her arms around me and Ren. I just laughed and said sure, but it ended there when I was called to Ozpin's office, and let me tell you this place is awesome it is in a fricken clock tower.

By the time I got ready for bed, it was already way past dark. I watched and started laughing to myself as I watch the boys try to show off to the girls. But I stole all the attention as I just walked to my spot on the floor wearing a skin tight shirt and a pair of shorts, it was funny watching the boys reaction when the girls in the room started to just watch me instead of them. But I didn't really care you their attention I was too busy trying to figure to come to terms with what happened in the past day. Got dumped, went to a new world, look like a different person. It can really take a toll on a person because once I lay down I fell straight asleep not noticing the look I was from a green eyed girl from across the room.

_dream world_

Right as I feel asleep I was surrounded by the Olympians as some of them were what looked like trying hard not to smile. "Umm why hello there," I said earning some more smiles. "It's good to see you Percy." my father said. "What are you talking about I've only been gone for a day," I said smiling. "Umm, Percy it's been 3 days since you left." my father said almost laughing at my face when he told me that. "3 days, how have I been gone for 3 days?" I asked, hoping that they were just messing with me. "Percy time moves slower in remnant than it does here," Athena said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, as much as I would like to just keep talking we've got things we need to discuss. Ok Percy what have you found out?" Zeus asked. "Well not much, only that their technology is way pass ours, and that professor Ozpin is hiding something that he doesn't want me to know," I said. But as I said the last thing everyone face paled my dad's the worse. "What is it? What are you not telling me?" I asked not liking how they are keeping stuff from me. "Fine you were just going to find out eventually. You see mercy the real reason why we chose you to go to remnant was not so you can gather information about remnant, it was because Kronus escaped from his prison in Tartarus and is coming after you."


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby's pov

I can't believe that I'm really here, but it's not the same without you guys here. But I am making new friends. I already made a friend his name is Jaune Arc, but something is off about him. He holds himself as a leader, umm maybe he is just hoping to be a leader for his team or something. Oh, and I think I also made an enemy her name is Weiss Schnee, but I'm trying to be friends with her. "It's like a big slumber party." yang said dropping next to me. "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though." but she wasn't paying attention she was watching Juane walk to his sleeping bag, but she stopped looking once he saw her star. "What's that?" she asked looking at my letter. "Just a letter to the gang back at single, I promised to tell them all about beacon and how things are going," I said remembering my promise I made. "Awww, that's sooo cute," she said making fun of me, with in turn I throw my pillow at her. "Shut up, I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here," I said still feeling a little bit nervous about being here. "What about Jaune he's nice," she said winking at me. "There you go plus one friend that 100% increase," she said trying to cheer me up. Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend, back to zero." I said sadly. "There's no such thing as negative friends, you just made one friend and one enemy," she said which got my other pillow at her face. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you, you just haven't met them yet," she said, but I wasn't paying attention. I was watching the girl from earlier read a book by a candle. "You know her?" yang asked. "Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything," I said. "Well now's your chance!" she said pulling me up and started dragging me to the girl.

"Hey, wait! what are you doing?" I said trying to get out of her grip but it was like trying to get your hand free from dry cement. "Helloooo! I believe you two may know each other!" she said finally letting go of my hand. "Aren't you that girl that exploded." she asked. " uhh, yeah! My name's Ruby." I said sticking out my hand, but she just went back to her book. "But, you can just call me… cater… actually, you can just call me Ruby." I said rubbing the back of my neck. All she said was "okay" and kept reading her book, which made it awkward. "What are you doing?" yang said nudging my side. "I don't know, help me," I said in a panic. "So.. what's your name?" yang asked. "Blake" was all she said. "Well, blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister! I like your bow." yang said trying to start up a conversation. "Thanks," she said clearly annoyed. "It goes great with your pajamas." uhh yang. "Right…" black said. "Nice, night doesn't you think?" yang said trying to get black to talk. "Yes. It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book... that I will continue to read… as soon as you leave." black said. "Yeah, this girl is a lost cause." yang said turning to leave. "What's it about?"

"Huh?" black said surprised. "Your book, does it have a name?" I asked. She was about to answer but when she looked around the room and saw everyone trying to go to bed she quickly responded. "Hey I think it's time for us to head to bed," she said gesturing to the people surrounding us hinting we were disturbing them. "Alright well goodnight," I said dragging yang behind me. "Ow ow ow hey what was that for?" yang asked when I let go of her when we made to our spot. "Yang it's getting late so just go to bed we can talk in the morning," I said pulling my blanket up and closing my eyes. About a minute later I heard her say well this is a drag went to bed. "Well, I just hope tomorrow is going to be better than today," I muttered under my breath before falling asleep.

Percy's pov

"WHAT! What do you mean Kronos is after me, how the hell did he escape Tartarus?" I screamed scared that I might have doomed the people around me. "We don't know but from what it looks like, it seems that someone actually let him out." hades said. "Ok and what about the people around me there going to get killed if he shows up here," I said already worrying about the new friends I made today. "You don't have to worry about that haven't you noticed that your powers are acting differently than usual?" Athena asked. Now that she mentioned it they were, like when I got out of the shower I tried to dry my hair using my powers I somehow made all the water in the room to turn into a vapor it was weird. "That is true that my powers are different but I think they got stronger not weaker," I said which got a cereus face from Athena.

"Umm that's weird the portal takes away almost all of the person's power not give them more," she said. "Oh ok. Hey, wait you sent me here knowing that I would lose most of my powers?" I yelled at them. Making most of them chuckle. "Oh come on Percy you still have your skills as swordsmen so we thought you would be fine without them, but now that it seems that you still have your powers there's nothing to worry about," Hermes said in his carefree matter. "Well anyways Percy it's almost time for you to wake up, we will tell you if we caught Kronos or if he is with you, but just to be sure keep your guard up," Zeus said as I felt myself waking up. When I finally did wake up I found someone's arm on me. "Just great, this is just great," I said getting up and heading to the bathroom. "This day is already starting out bad if Ozpin does anything crazy today I'm going to kill someone," I said closing the door behind me. But what I didn't notice was a redhead girl was awake and listening to what I said.

 **Hey, guys sorry it took so long to update this story don't worry I should start updating more, oh and if you have read my other story battle for remnant i would like some ideas for what percy's semblance should be if you have any ideas I would love to here them.**


End file.
